Coming home
by bonesmad
Summary: he s been away for too long and is finally coming home, but to do so he had to have his heart broken... It's all over, does he stay?
1. Chapter 1

'That's the last of it' he thought as he put his last bag in the car. As he drove away he took one last look at the place he had lived in for the last five years of his life. Glancing at Westminster and Big Ben he sighed,

"Why did I ever leave Washington?" he said to no one. London had never felt like home. There had always been something missing, but now he was going back. Back where he belonged where he should have stayed. Without a second thought he boarded his plane.

He was walking up the stairs stepping over clothes he recognized, but that did not belong in his house. He now knew that all his suspicions had been correct. He reached for the door and grabbed the handle, he began to turn it… 'THUMP' he cracked his head off the window. The turbulence had woken him from his dream. Well more like his memories. That specific memory had been haunting his dreams for about a month now, ever since he had lived it.

Walking out of the gate he saw Angela, Hodgins and their daughter Isabel. They had offered him Zach's old apartment, until he got settled back in Washington, because Zach had moved into his girlfriend's apartment. He embraced his two old friends, and then looked at the little girl that he hadn't seen since she was a year old, except in photographs.

"Hey Isabel do you know who I am?."

"Yes, mommy says you're kinda my uncle."

"I suppose I kinda am." He laughed. "Guys thank you so much for this."

"It's no problem man. What are friends for?" Hodgins said, thrilled to see one of his old best friends.

"Some friend I was, I haven't seen you in five years!"

"Well everyone is entitled to brief periods of insanity." Angela shrugged.

"God I missed you." They both just laughed. Angela's expression then changed.

"So how you doing?" her eyes were full of concern.

"I'm good, well I'm still trying to get my head around it I think."

"I know sweetie, I know." Angela patted his back as they left the airport. All he thought was 'she never calls me sweetie'.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the house Angela persuaded him to lie down to try and help prevent jet lag. When he did he had the dream again. Up the stairs and down the hall to the door, but this time there was nothing to wake him. He opened the door and stepped into the room and there it was. The sight that made him leave London, not that he minded leaving England but what he saw still really hurt. Sophie in bed with Sean. Sophie the woman that had persuaded him to leave his old life behind and move away with her, and Sean his best friend in England. Sophie who had convinced him that seeing his son once every two months would be enough because they would have each other in Europe, and Sean who had shown him the ropes of his new job on the English police force, together in his bed. It made him sick. And from what Sophie told him later after Sean had left it had been happening for a few months. he woke up with that same sick feeling in his stomach. He thought about what had happened afterwards. He had packed up all his stuff that night and moved in with a cousin. Sophie had rung him a few times since but he would never go back to her. His father had always told him never to trust European women. He had never told him why, he had just been adamant about it, and he had just laughed at it. With Sophie he had been drawn in by the dark hair and eyes and the natural French accent. She had seemed somewhat exotic to him, different to what he knew. Her stories of her home in Paris, of growing up in a place so different to him had captured him. He had fallen head over heels for her. After six months he proposed to everyone's surprise. She accepted and persuaded him to move to England with her. the squints had tried to stop him but he could not be swayed, he was willing to do anything for her. So he left with her. the marriage had been delayed by Sophie many times and five years on it still hadn't happened. 'Thank God' he had thought in the days that had followed. Imagine what a mess things would have been if they had married, he would now have been facing a divorce and that was against all he believed in.

When the queasy sensation had passed he went down stairs. He had hoped to visit Parker but they were at Rebecca's parents house. His son was now eleven, nearly twelve, and because of his 'so called' fiancé he barely knew his son. He went down to the kitchen and heard voices. He went in and immediately a smell that he had longed for, for so many years hit him. Her perfume.

"Bones!" he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, there's a name I've missed." She said, then she turned to face him. "Booth." As she said his name something in him filled up. A gap that had been left void for so long, too long. It was as if he had gotten his name back. She strode towards him and hugged him. When she stepped back he took her all in. In five years she had grown more elegant and, even though he had thought it possible, more beautiful.

"It's so good to see you partner."

"So are we still partners?"

"Always." He went to hug her again but she stepped away from him and stared at him with a stern look.

"Oh that explains why you returned none of my e-mail and my calls."

"What? I never received and messages, I thought you weren't talking to me, I sent cards and letters to your apartment and I rang so often but I got no reply."

"My apartment, Booth I moved into a house four years ago." Then he realized what had happened

"Sophie…" he muttered.

"What has she got to do with anything?"

"She never gave me your messages."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she was insanely jealous of you. That's why we moved to London."

"Oh…" then there was silence. Until Angela inturrupted.

"You guys head out for the day. you need to catch up." she winked and ushered them out the door...

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?? RUBBISH??? SHOULD I CONTINUE???? GOD THATS A LOT OF QUESTIONS SORRY.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on I´ll show you my house." she said walking ahead of him, and leading him to her car

"You have an S.U.V.?" he said staring at the vehicle in front of him.

"Yes. When you left Cullen offered me your one. and i took it because well for some reason i feel safer in it then in my own car." she blushed.

"Please dont tell me you park this crooked too."

"Only sometimes." she laughed "You want to drive?"

"Of course."He took the keys from her and they both sat in.

"God I missed this thing."

"You didn´t have one in England?"

"No they didnt really have them in europe."

"Oh...so you´re back for good?"

"Yes."

"You and...Sophie...its over."

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Angela really didnt tell you?"

"No she just said you were coming home."

"Oh." for the rest of the drive she only spoke to give him directions.

"There it is." she pointed.

"I recognise that house..." he said trying to remember why.

"Well you were here when i picked it."

"Thats right." he then remembered the day over five years ago...

_"why do you even need a house Bones you have a perfectly good apartment?"_

_"I need more space!" she said simply._

_"And I´m here because?"_

_"Because you insisted on collecting me this morning and i have no car."_

_" Right." they went in and viewed the house._

_"Wow! that house is gorgeous..."_

_"Yes it is."_

"You never mentioned it again so I thought you hadnt gotten it."

"It came up for sale a year later and i bought it."

"Its nice."

"Yeah." she then laughed.

"What?"

"When i bought it the realtor asked where my boyfriend from the year before was an di told him you were never my boyfriend and he asked for your number!"

"My...My..." Booth stuttered.

"Come on." hse hopped out and went up the path to the door. As he followed his phone rang. not looking at the caller id he answered.

"Booth" and was greeted by a flow of frenchdown the phone.

"ArrÃªte de m'appeler. Je t'ai dit que je ne reviendrai pas." (Stop calling. I´ve told you im not comng back) he said in fluent Frence, and this caught Brennans attention.

"Non Sophie. C'est ici ma place. Avec mes amis." (No Sophie. this is where i belong. with my friends. i am back home.) he sighed and stwitched to English. "No Barry is going to collect my things." then he paused. "Oui je suis avec elle en ce moment" (Yes i am with her right now) he said forgetting that Brennan spoke French. "Je me fiche de  
ce que tu penses Sophie. C'est fini entre nous. Adieu."(i dont care what you think Sophie. we are over. Good bye.). he sighed again and turned around.

"Sorry Bones.

"No problem.Tu parles franÃ§ais? (you speak French?)"

"Ouais." he smiled and remember that the last time she had asked him that was the day they had become partners. "I started learning after my first trip to paris."

"Did you go often?"

"Almost once a month." she smiled and lead him in. she showed him around and as they went into the living room Booth saw something odd.

"Football magazines BoneS?"

"Oh they´re Sams" she continued on to the kitchen. Booths mind began racing. ´who the hell is Sam?"

**_ok i just want to say thanks to Sarali1983 for correcting my awful french... thank you!!!!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

The evening passed with them sitting at her kitchen table and telling each other about what had happened in their lives over the last few years. He spoke about his life in London, his job and his apartment. She told him about her two new books, which he knew about as they had been all over the news and he had bought them. Then she brought up the subject he had been dreading.

"Why did you leave Sophie?"

"She was…am…cheating on me with a friend of mine, Sean Roberts, for over a year."

"Oh."

"I think it's becoming a pattern."

"I don't know what that means…" he smiled at what had become her catch-phrase all those years ago.

"My friends can't seem to stay away from the women I spend time with." He grinned trying to hide how he really felt.

"Sorry?"

"Sophie and Sean. You and Sully."

"Oh…" she looked at him and he gazed into her icy-blue eyes. It made him feel compelled to tell her what he had realized the moment he had seen Sophie in bed with Sean.

"Bones when I…" he was interrupted by something white running over his feet. "What the…!" he exclaimed standing up.

"Oh sorry I forgot. Booth meet Birdie." Brennan said picking up a white cat.

"You called a cat Birdie?"

"Angela named him." Booth stared at the cat in her arms. _'Bones has a cat. Ok'_.

By ten that night it was as if no time had passed. She drove him home and left him with a lingering, and intoxicating to him, smell of her perfume. He walked into the kitchen and heard Angela on the phone.

"Ok bye Sam." She hung up and turned to face him.

"Hey you're back."

"Yep."  
"And you and Bren it's ok?"

"Yes Angela." Then his phone rang. "It's Sophie." He said to Angela sighing. "Sophie, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit?  
C'est fini! (Sophie what did I tell you, it is over.)" He turned from Angela "Sophie stop it. Don't you think you have hurt me enough?" he said unaware that he had swapped to English and Angela had heard what he had said. He hung up and switched off the phone.

"She's still calling?" Angela said pretending she hadn't heard anything.

"Yes, she thinks she can talk me into coming back."

"Can she?"

"No I won't be going back." Then Angela to leave that subject because she knew it was hurting him. "Bones hasn't changed a bit." He said sitting on the couch.

"Sorry?"  
"She hasn't changed at all. She still Temperance Brennan the squint."

"You seem relieved."

"I am. I was afraid that I would come back and she would be different."  
"Booth she changed the day you left. She started changing back the moment I told her you were coming back. She may not want to admit it but she missed you a lot. She stopped trying to join in normal conversations. She re-buried herself in her work and I haven't heard her laugh in years. Booth you're the reason she changed in the first place. When you left it broke her." he felt a massive surge of guilt and she saw this. "So we're all very glad you're back. Not just because it will help her, but because we have all missed you a lot." She sat beside him and took his hand.

"Thanks Ange." Then he remembered what he had meant to ask her.

"Who's Sam?"

"Oh Sam's Brennan's grad student."

"And they live together?"

"Yes"

"And they're…together?" he said slowly

"WHAT!? No of course not!"

"But they live together…"

"Booth Sam's a girl! As in Samantha…she's staying with Bren until she finds her own place!" Angela laughed.

"Oh…" Booth was amazed at how quickly he had jumped to conclusions.

"Why jealous?" Angela grinned.

"No…just wondering."

"Sure G-man."

"I mightn't be a G-man any more, I have my meeting with Cullen tomorrow."

"You know he'll let you back."

"I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

As he walked down the hall I marveled at just how familiar it all was. It hadn't changed a bit.

"They haven't done much with the place." He said thinking no-one was around.

"Well it was hard enough to keep the place standing without you. We hadn't much time for improvements" laughed someone behind him. He turned and saw Agent Myers behind him.

"Eddie!" Booth laughed and they hugged each other. "It's been too long man!"

"Tell me about it! You don't talk you don't write!"

"Sorry. What can I say I was busy…" Booth was so happy that there was no hard feelings about his leaving. "Well I better go I was supposed to meet Cullen…" he checked his watch "…five minutes ago."

"You better go then." Myers said. He smiled and walked away. Booth strode down the hall and went into Cullen's office.

"Well if it isn't Seeley Booth." He said standing up. "Those Brits finally sent you back to us." He stuck out his hand and Booth shook it.

"I would have come back sooner sir but they wouldn't let me go." They just looked at each other. "So any chance of a job sir?"

"You don't even have to ask Agent. I have your office all ready for you. I expect you at work next Monday morning, ready to fall right back in."

"Thank you sir." He just stood there.

"Well you know the way don't you?"

"Yes sir." He left the room and went down the hall to his old office. It was exactly the same as he had left it, minus the photographs he had taken with him. There on the desk sat his badge and his old gun. He had four days left to kill before he could get back into his old life. His next stop was the Jeffersonian.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys...OMG I'm soo sorry I got really caught up with "He Wouldn't He couldn't" and work on "Coming Home" was put to a stand still!! I'm sorry I have a few chapters ready and will update as soon as I can!!!! Thanks 4 reading! _**

**_lol_**

**_Gracie (aka bonesmad)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok here it is a long over due chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but I'M BACK!! Hope you enjoy!! (",)**_

Walking into the lab he felt more like himself then he had in years. Strolling up to the platform he pulled out the security card that had been tucked in behind his badge, and he had been thrilled to find it still there where he had left it. He strode up the steps and stopped at the top taking in the scene in front of him. All the squints were there, Brennan, Cam and Zach were standing over an autopsy table and Angela and Hodgins were at one of the computers.

"Guys!" he said and they all looked around. "I'm back." Angela and Hodgins clapped and everyone else smiled at him. Everyone except Brennan. As the others embraced him and laughed with him she slipped down the stairs behind him. He knew she thought he didn't notice, but he did. Once the commotion died down in the lab, it turned out it wasn't just the squints that he worked with that had missed him, he took Angela aside.

"What's up with Bones."

"You didn't expect her to be alright after five years did you Booth?" she said.

"Well we talked I thought we were ok."

"Booth you spoke about why you came back! She's still confused as to why you left in the first place, when you always promised her that you never would, and she's worried you'll leave again!" Angela said. "How can you not know that?"

"I guess I did I just didn't want to believe it." Booth sighed and turned to go back down the platform. When he went into her office he found it in darkness. Realizing that she needed space he pulled out his phone and dialed Rebecca's number.

"Hey is he back?... Can I see him?... Thank you Rebecca." He hung up and drove to her house.


	8. Chapter 8

Parker had been out of town with Drew for the last week and Booth had been really upset that he couldn't see him as soon as he had arrived. He spoke to Parker every few days on the phone and he had been flown over every so often, but it had been years since Booth had seen him at home. Running up the drive he went to knock on the door but it flew open before he got to.

"I'm not talking to him!" he heard a shout before a blur ran past him. The object that brushed off his side, was almost up to his shoulder. He knew the instant he saw it that it was Parker. The twelve year old son that he hardly knew. When he was gone Booth saw Rebecca standing at the door. Booth was surprised to see that she was pregnant and noticed that she looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry Seeley I told him you were coming and he flipped." She said looking truly sorry.

"I understand Rebecca. I mean I've barley seen him for five years. I shouldn't have expected him to just accept me again." Booth hung his head. When he had been leaving London every thing had been so clear, he would come back and fall right back in. everything would be ok. He should have realized that that wouldn't happen. Five years is a long time. Things had changed. People had changed.

"Try ringing him later Seeley. He might talk then."

"Ok thanks." He turned to leave. "Oh and congratulations." He said gesturing to her bump.

"Thanks." He sat into his car and as he did his phone rang. It was a text from Brennan.

"Booth. Sophie just turned up here at the lab. She's still here. Maybe you could come over"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok this is set at the same time as Booth's visit to see Parker and is all set in Brennan's pov. Thanks for reading. And PLEASE review!!!!**_

_**P.S. I haven't done a disclaimer in ages so here it is…… I don't own Bones…(sniff)**_

She had left the platform when he announced that he had gotten his badge back. She was unable to face him now that he was officially her partner again. Before he could have easily left again and she could have tried to forget that he had even come back. Now there was every chance that he was going to stay for quite a while, and that would make it harder for her again when he left. Well… if he left. She had no idea if she could ever trust him again. He had promised that he would never leave her like the rest of her family did, but he had. She sat at her desk and closed her eyes, thinking about all the good years they had, had. Wondering if it could ever be the same again. Thirty minutes later she was brought back to reality by a cough by the door.

"Dr Brennan good to see you." came a fluid French accent through the open door.

"I can't say I feel the same Sophie." She replied trying to hide her shock at seeing her in Washington. "Booth hasn't even been in town two days and you're already chasing him." Brennan smiled.

"Well I couldn't just let my Seeley go."

"You hurt him too much he'll never go back to you."

"Oh because you know him so well." Sophie replied. Her words laced with the sarcastic tone mastered only by the French.

"We may not have spoken for years. But I know him better then you ever will." Brennan turned to her computer pretending to type a report, but really she was sending Booth a text message over the internet. Finishing she stood up. "What do you want Sophie?"

"Seeley. I want to talk to him."

"He's not here."

"I see that. But this used to be the place he spent most of his time in so I said I would check here first. And now I think I will wait until he arrives." Sophie shrugged and sat on Brennan's couch. Brennan sat across from her. They just looked at each other. Ten minutes later Booth showed up.

"Sophie what do you want?" he asked. She stood up and walked towards him.

"Venir la maison mon amour." She whispered in his ear. Brennan stood up to leave.

"No stay Bones. We're leaving. Go home Soph. but don't expect me to be joining you." Booth took turned and stormed out of the office. Sophie smiled at Brennan and left. Brennan sat back down at her desk. _Sophie's here… _she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

For the next week Sophie did nothing but plague him, with her 'pleas' of "_please come back." _But he was having none of it.

Booth walked in the door of his garage apartment, after just closing his first case back on the job, and threw his coat and keys on the couch. He saw a note on his coffee table. It was from Hodgins.

_Hey Booth. Angela just sent me down to tell you that Sophie's_

_here at the house and to ask if you could come up ASAP 'cause we can't_

_get rid of her_

_The Bug Man._

_P.s. I took a carton of milk thanks._

Booth sighed. Now she was harassing his friends.He walked over to the house and let himself in. He heard voices in the room just off the hall.

"Sophie. We need to talk." He said walking into the sitting room. The two women in the room looked up at him.

"I…I need to check on Isabel" Angela said and she got up to leave the room. She squeezed Booth's hand on the way and smiled.

"Good to see you haven't lost your touch Seeley you can still storm into a room and command everyone in it."

"Sophie this has got to stop. Just leave it. Stop turning up at the Jeffersonian. Stop trying to talk to my friend' s and just leave. You ended our relationship the minute you started seeing Sean behind my back. Please… can't you just leave me to get back to… get back to my old life?" He spoke slowly and as he finished the sentence her smile broke.

"Your old life… you mean let you get back to her. you know I was in love with you. But after a while I got so sick of you wondering why she hadn't called. Why she didn't answer your letters. And I knew that even though you seemed to love me you would never think about, or even look at, me in the same way as you did at her." Sophie stood up. "I only turned to Sean so I could feel like someone loved me, and only me. And then when you walked in on us and reacted the way you did it made me think maybe he does care about me enough to forget about her. Now I see that I was always second best for you because you came right back to her." She placed her small hand on his cheek. "Goodbye Seeley. Have a good life. I'm sorry I hurt you" She went to leave the room when he caught her by the wrist.

"Sophie je vous ai aimé je jure. Je seulement…" (Sophie I did love you. I swear I just…)

"I know… Well if you are ever in London, ou Paris (or Paris)…" with that she was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

_She's not gone. She wouldn't let me end it, she need's things to be done on her terms, in her way. She has some plan to end it with me in her own style. We'll see more of her yet…_ Booth thought as he paced up and down his living room.


	12. Chapter 12

She was sitting in her office thinking, and she had been since Booth had dropped her off an hour ago. She felt so guilty. It was her fault he was hurting. Well not entirely her fault but she took some of the blame. She was the one that had approved the hiring of Sophie after Cam left. She should have interviewed her. But no she had just looked at her qualifications and had felt that that had been enough. From the very start she had, had a n odd feeling about her. but since she usually couldn't read people that well she hadn't said anything to anyone. Within two week Sophie and Booth were sleeping together. Booth had been honest about it and told her straight out. After five months together Sophie had come into Brennan's office and warned her with a smile to stay away from Booth. Brennan had been completely confused and had just continued to spend time with Booth. She tried to avoid being with the two of them because when she was she got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach something she had never felt before. When she spoke to Angela about it, all she said was that it was jealousy, but Brennan didn't believe that for a minute. After Sophie's threat Brennan noticed that she was on the receiving end of many dirty looks from said French citizen. A week later she had gotten all call from Booth he said he needed to talk to her and to meet her at the diner. Sitting at "their" booth he ordered some fries for both of them, she remembered the conversation vividly.

"_Bones I have some news." She had begun getting worried then. "Bones Sophie has been offered an amazing job in London and has asked me to go with her." She held her breath. "I still don't know whether or not to go. What do you think?" His eyes pleaded with her to tell him what she thought. She froze …_

She should have told him to stay in Washington. Not to leave them all just to be with her. she should have told him what she really felt. But how could she after what he had told her when she had asked him whether she should go with Sully. It hadn't mattered what she thought, she knew that Booth wanted to stay with Sophie. Brennan told him what he wanted to hear. That she would keep an eye on Parker for him and that she would keep in touch. So two weeks later after wishing him good luck she was forced to look on as his plane took off. As a tear fell down her cheek despite her best efforts to hold it back, a warm hand clasped her shoulder, and for a fleeting moment she thought he hadn't caught the plane that he had stayed. But it was Angela. And just like that he was gone.

Now he was back but he was different. He had been hurt. Like she had been hurt. Betrayed by someone he loved. She wanted to tell him that she had always wanted him to stay, but she knew that she couldn't. that that was not what he needed. What he needed was for Sophie to go back to London. Then she realized what date it was, nine years to the day. She wondered if he remembered. She decided to go over to him.

Just then as she thought that, there was a knock on the door. Looking up she saw the last person she wanted to see.

"Sophie…" she stood up.

"Hello Temperance." The French "purr" in her words still gave Brennan shudders.

"why are you here."

"I just had a little talk with Seeley, and he's quite adamant that he wants me… allé." She waved her hand for added affect, but Brennan didn't care.

"So you're leaving."

"Yes. In an hour in fact."

"Ok. Then why are you here?"

"I didn't get a chance to give this to Seeley." She held up a white envelope. "And since I'm sure you'll be seeing him soon I thought you could give it to him." She placed it on the desk. On her way to the door she turned. "Dr Brennan this isn't the last you will see of me. I promise you that." A smirk and then the heels were heading towards the door.

Shoving the envelope into her purse she rang the diner on the way out the door and asked them to pack up a cherry pie for collection.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones sniff sniff**_

She parked in the diner and went inside.

"Hey Fred. You got my pie?"

"Yes Brennan. It's right here." He reached behind the counter and handed her a white box.

"Thanks." She took it to the till, as she did someone else walked in."

"Hi Fred. My pie ready?" She turned and saw Fred handing a box matching hers to Booth.

"Booth?"

"Hey Bones." He looked at the box in her hands. "Looks like we had the same idea."

"Nine years."

"To the day partner." They smiled. nine years since they had became partners.

"Booth do those… five years… do they count?" she asked tentatively.

"Well yeah. I mean we were still partners. And besides we can make up for it by solving twice as many murders then normal." She smiled at his words and he pulled her into a hug. When they broke apart she spoke first.

"Well it looks like we have two pies and one anniversary. What are we going to do?"

"Fred it there anyway I can return this?"

"Thank God for that cause I'm all out right now." Fred took the box back from Booth.

"So your place or mine?"

"Mine, I suppose."

"Meet you there." They left the diner.


	14. Chapter 14

_**OMG I'm so sorry about the last chapter! I thought I uploaded this too but obviously I didn't sorry…**_

"Bones I'll never get over the fact that you know have a house." They walked up the drive together.

"Why not? I'm quite busy I need space for all my work." She went to unlock the door and found it was already unlocked. "Looks like Sam's home. What do you think of her?" Booth had only met her twice at the lab she seemed nice enough. Very quirky and as loud as Angela. He didn't get a chance to answer because when they walked in the door they were greeted by a huge cheer.

"Yes!" it came from the living room.

"Sam I'm home"

"Hey Dr B. the match is just over." The young woman came through a door off the hall in a jersey and short. "Hi agent… Booth isn't it?"

"Yeah. Hi."

"What's with the cake?"

"Well it's kinda an anniversary."

"Oh?"

"Nine years as partners." Booth added.

"Cool. Wow how have you put up with Dr B for that long?" Brennan slapped her across the arm. "Well I'm on my way out now I'm meeting a few of the girls at the bar."

"ok talk to you later." She flew out the door and Booth laughed.

"You know I really like her. she's funny."

"Just come on I'm hungry lets open this pie already." They went into the kitchen.

An hour later the box was empty. They hadn't spoken much just eaten. Then he told her about what had been troubling him for days now.

"Bones Parker wont talk to me."

"What?"

"I've called over three times now and he refuses to talk to me. I've also rung his mobile but he just hangs up. I don't know what to do."

"I'll talk to him for you." She said and he looked at her in amazement.

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you? I spend quite a bit of time with Parker. He comes to the lab on his days off school and we meet at the diner on Saturdays."

"Really?"

"Yeah when you left he rang me and said that he missed you and if I wanted to go for an ice-cream."

"And you went?"

"Well Angela persuaded me too."

"So you'll talk to him?"

"Yes, but Booth…"

"Yes."

"I have to tell you that I understand why he wont talk to you."

"I thought you would the whole leaving thing…"

"Yeah." He smiled at her and they just sat looking at each other for a while. Then she remembered the envelope. "Oh Booth Sophie called to the lab about two hours ago and asked me to give you this." She fished in her bag for it. And handed it to him.

"What could she want now…" he opened it and a lollipop shaped object fell out. It was white and had a clear blue line on it.

"Oh God…"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey I'm sorry I couldn't resist…**_

"Oh God…" Booth looked a the test in his hand. Then his gaze shifted to Brennan.

"Booth is that what I think it is?" she asked not taking of that little blue line. He looked back down at that same line and found it terrifying.

"It's a pregnancy test."

"And it's positive."

"Yes."

"Oh God…" she repeated.

"I know." They just looked at it for a few more minutes and then Booth stood up. "Bones I have to go I'll talk to you tomorrow." And he flew out the door.

"Ok Booth" she said to his retreating back.


	16. Chapter 16

Booth had been pounding on the hotel room door for about five minutes before he heard any movement on the other side.

"Sophie open the door now!" he demanded, she slowly opened it.

"Ah sorry. I didn't know it was you." She smiled, and he stepped into the room.

"Cut the crap Soph." he scowled. "you knew well that I was here."

"Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't you didn't let me get a word in edge ways earlier and you don't answer my calls. What was I supposed to do?"

"Still you had no right to bring Bones into it!"

"No right! Seeley you make it sound as if she's you possession or you new girlfriend or something." She laughed.

"Stop it Soph. I'm not your friend, far from in fact." She stepped towards him and stopped mere centimetres from his face.

"Aw Seeley don't be so mean. I only brought her into it because I knew it was the only way you'd listen."

"Sophie step back. We need to talk." Her smile fell, she retreated and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ok then talk."

"How far along are you?"

"Two and a half months."

"Alright. Are you… keeping it?"

"Seeley I know you think that I'm pure evil. And alright I deserve that but I could never terminate a life."

"How do I know it's mine."

"You don't. it's either yours or Sean's. but there is the chance that it's yours"

"Alright so it's what four months for a paternity test."

"That's right." Booth looked around the room. And saw a bag on the table.

"Why are you packing?"

"I'm going back to London."

"You're what!"

"Going back to England." She repeated.

"You cant."

"Why not?"

"What if the baby's mine?"

"That's not my problem Seeley. You're more then welcome to come with me."

"No you cant do this to me!" she just grinned maliciously. "You made me leave once. You cant do that to me again."

"Just watch me." She walked past him and opened the door. "Think about it." He left and went to sit in his car. What was he going to do.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Brennan slept in. what had happened with Booth yesterday had given her a shock. She hadn't heard from him since he had stormed out of the kitchen the night before. At two o' clock she locked up the house and got into her car. Sam was still in bed and would be until about four o' clock, as that was her usual Saturday routine. She drove to the diner and took her place at her usual table. Pulling out her phone she scrolled through her phone book. Stopping at the name Seeley Booth she stopped. She just stared at it and resisted the urge to ring him again. She already rung him once and he hadn't answered. Her decision was made when the reason she was in the diner walked in the door.

"Dr B!"

"Hey Parker. How are you?"

"I'm ok. I suppose. I've been waiting to talk to you all week."

"Oh?"

"Don't pretend you don't know why."

"Booth." She said as she smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah I can't believe it. He just comes back and expected me to act like he never left!"

"And you don't want to do that?"

"No I don't think I can I mean he… he left! He just took off when I was seven and promised me that we'd stay in touch but we didn't. I saw him eight times over the last five years. Eight times! There was a time when he fought ardently to see me from time to time. And then he just left." The young boy looked up at her. He had turned into a right little squint over the last few years. Booth would go mad when he found out. True Parker wasn't as bad as Zach or she was. He was more of the kind of squint Hodgins is. Except he didn't become a conspiracy theorist. When she looked back at him his brown eyes bore into hers. They looked so like Booths. "Dr B you of all people should understand."

"I do Parker. Believe me I do. It's so hard when parents leave you. But Park. When they come back you shouldn't hold a grudge. You should listen to their story, the whole reason why they left. I mean you know what happened with me. I hated my parent for years, I hated them because they left. Because they never told me why. Then dad came back and I learned why they left. I learned what happened. And even though it took a while I forgave them. I leaned that sometimes parents do stupid and even unforgivable things, but they always love you no matter what. Booth left you with every intention to come back but he was manipulated into what happened. He… well he made some wrong decisions and now all he wants is to make it up to everyone. But he can't do that if you wont talk to him."

"So you should really think I should talk to him?"

"I'm not going to say it again." She smiled down at him. Parker looked out the window and frowned. She knew that he was thinking, because he was doing exactly what she did when she was in deep thought. Then she decided to change the subject.

"So how's school?"

"Grand." He answered after a second. "We got a new model skeleton in the Biology lab."

"Yeah?"

"It looks so fake Dr B! well compared to the one's you've shown me." She just laughed. "I pointed out to my teacher that the model was missing a lot of the smaller bones and… well he didn't like it."

"You should think before you speak Park. Sometimes knowing too much can get you a lot of trouble."

"You don't think before you talk. You just let everyone know what you think."

"You should learn from my mistakes!" they both laughed.

"Any interesting cases this week?" he asked.

"Am, two easy identifications fro am hiking accident and three cases from limbo."

"Oh." They chatted and finished up their ice-creams. Three hours later Brennan looked at her watch.

"Park we did it again! We're running late! Come on I better drop you off at practise quick, or Rebecca will kill me."

"Yep. Let's go!" they went out for the car and Brennan drove to the local sports complex. Parker hopped out and grabbed his Hockey bag from the back seat.

"Rebecca's ok to pick you up?"

"Yes. Are we still ok for tonight?"

"Have I every cancelled on you except that time I had the flu?"

"Ok, ok I know it's normally me that cancels! I'll see you later."

"Ok. Have a good practise." She drove off. Five minutes later her phone rang.

"Brennan"

"Hey Bones you up for a coffee?"

"Sure. Diner?"

"Yeah ten minutes?"

"Great."


	18. Chapter 18

Coming home…

Booth arrived at the diner before her. He took a seat at their normal table and just looked out the window thinking. _What am I going to do about Sophie? _He thought to himself. Then he saw her, unknowns to himself he began staring at her. He just watched as she walked toward the diner. He was still staring when she walked in.

"Booth?" she was in front of him. "What's wrong? What are you looking at?" she looked over her shoulder to try and find the object he was looking at.

"Oh… nothing sorry!" he shook his head. She sat down across from him and smiled.

"Ok. How are you?"

"Ok I suppose. You?"

"Grand. Slightly concerned though about you." She tilted her head.

"I'm alright." He was trying to avoid the subject for a few minutes until he decided how to tell her.

"Yeah?"

"Here I don't really want to talk about it yet."

"Ok. But you should know that I can't stay too long. I have a few messages to get before tonight. And then I have to be home before Rebecca arrives." She stopped and realized what she had said and that he didn't know yet. "Oh…"

"Rebecca… as in Rebecca… Parkers Rebecca?"

"Am… yes. She's dropping Parker off." She looked at him apologetically. She knew this was going to hurt him.

"I thought you meet up with him Saturday mornings?"

"I do and then he spends the night." She couldn't look him in the eye. This was his second blow today. First Sophie's bombshell and now this. His son, who at the moment wouldn't talk to him, was spending what used to be his night with him was spending it with his partner.

"I'm sorry. It was just when you left I…" but he cut her off.

"It's ok Bones. No worries." He half lied. "I'm glad he still gets to see you and the squints."

"Ok. So do you want to talk about Sophie yet?" she changed the subject. But he couldn't. he stood up.

"Oh Bones I'm sorry I have to go. I'll… I'll see you later, bye." He flew from the building not giving her time to reply.

She watched him go. She felt so guilty, she knew what he was going through with Sophie, and then she landed this on him.

1


	19. Chapter 19

Booth strolled into Angela and Hodgins' kitchen. He was thinking and his expression worried Angela.

"What's up Sweetie?" she asked.

"Did you know that Parker spends Saturday night with Brennan?" Angela seriously considered her answer before she spoke.

"Yes I did, didn't you?" She had told Brennan to tell him.

"I didn't." he looked up at her, looking for an explanation.

"A month after you left Parker rang her and told her that he didn't like spending Saturday night's at Rebecca's. he said something about it feeling weird, and he asked if there was anyway he could stay with her. She told him she'd think about it but then she told me that she didn't think she could let him. But I talked her into it. I thought it would be good for Parker." Angela said sitting down at the island and gesturing for him to sit down. He did and frowned.

"You had to make her take Parker?"

"Well yes. But the only reason she didn't want to take him is because she was afraid about what you would think about it. But after a few weeks she began to enjoy having him over." She paused. "He reminded her of you." Booth took it all in. his thoughts changed. He realised that it might be a good thing that Brennan had kept up Parkers Saturday nights.

"Ok. So he's a right little squint right?" Booth asked. Angela could tell his mood was changing.

"Sorry but yes. Very much so in fact." They both laughed.

"So what else is up?" she asked. He knew he couldn't hide anything from Angela so he just told her.

"Sophie's pregnant." Angela gasped.

"What!?"

"Yeah. I know there's a huge chance that it's not mine but you know there's still a chance! And now she's going back to London with what could be my child but I can't find out if it is or not for another two months! So I may have to go back with her incase it is my child and she decides to disappear on me. But I don't want to leave here again! I was miserable when I went over there the last time. But don't tell Bones that! And well I might be getting through to Parker, with Bones' help and I don't want to risk that! So what am I going to do" he blurted out. Angela opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "You know what Ange I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now. Do you have any beer?"

"Yes Booth." she handed him one and just sat across from him. She was shocked at what he had said. She had never seen him so conflicted. He was normally in control of his life. And it scared her that he wasn't.


	20. Chapter 20

"Dr Bones does Dad know I'm here?" Parker asked as he put the D.V.D. into the player. Brennan placed two bowls of popcorn onto the table.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Was he mad?" Parker asked.

"Not really, no. Why Park?"

"I was wondering if I could ask him to join us tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes I've been thinking about what you said and I think I would like to talk to him."

"That's great Park! I think he'd love that!" she smiled.

"Can I ring him?"

"Yes of course." He rushed out to the hall. She could hear him on the phone.

"Dad… It's Parker… Right… I was wondering if you'd like to come over and watch Harry Potter with me and Dr Bones?" he listened to his reply. "Great see you soon." he came back into the room beaming. "He's coming!" she just smiled at him.

Angela looked at Booth. His expression had totally changed in the space of that phone call.

"What's up?" she asked.

"That was Parker." He stood up. "He wants me to come over to Bone's house and watch the movie with them!"

"That's great Booth!"

"Yeah. Now I have to go to the shop and pick up some ice-cream." He flew to the door. "Thanks Angela!" he called back.

"No problem." She smiled.

Brennan answered the door to a smiling Booth.

"Hey Bones!" he grinned.

"Hi. You coming in?" she stepped aside for him.

"Yeah thanks. Here this is for you and Parker. Its ice-cream" she looked into the bag.

"Chocolate for me and strawberry for Parker. Thanks Booth!"

"No problem." He walked into the living room and she went to the kitchen. Booth was hit full force into the chest by a small head then two arms wrapped around him.

"Dad!" Parker said letting go of him.

"Bub. God I've missed you." Booth said, taking a good look at his son. He noticed that he had grown out of his curls. "You've gotten so big!"

"Dad I'm not a baby!" he said rolling his eyes. Booth laughed.

"Bone's he's rolling his eyes just like you do!"

"I know he started doing that about four years ago." She called from the kitchen. Booth sat in the couch and got all the news from his son. Brennan came back into the room and sat down on Parkers other side she handed them each a bowl of ice-cream and turned on the movie. Suddenly Booth felt an immense surge of happiness. He was finally back with the two people he had missed the most while he had been in London, and it felt great!


	21. Chapter 21

Two and a half hours later Parker gave a huge yawn.

"I'm going to bed. Night Dr Bones. Good night Dad!" he said standing up.

"Goodnight Parker." They said in unison. He left and Booth turned to Brennan. He was about to talk to her about Sophie. But suddenly lost the nerve. She was looking at him waiting for him to talk but when he didn't she stood up.

"I'm quite tired too."

"Right. Well I better head home. I'll talk to you soon." he went to leave.

"Booth Rebecca isn't collecting Park until twelve you can stay here if you like and talk to him in the morning" she shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yes. But there is no room I could give you, since I have one, Sam has one and the third is unofficially Parkers."

"I'll take the couch." He smiled. "Thanks Bones."

"No problem." She pulled a throw off the back of one of the chairs and handed it to him. "Night."

"Night Bones." He watched as she left the room. He turned and saw the mess the table was in. he decided to clear it up for her, since he had no thought of going to sleep yet. He stacked all the bowls on top of each other and tried to pick up the three glasses. But as he turned he dropped one and spilt the remains of Parkers coke all over his shirt. He placed every thing else down on the table and inspected the damage. His shirt and vest were soaked through.

"Sugar!" he said. Looking around he decided that it would be ok to take them off since everyone had gone to bed. He took them both off and placed them on the radiator to dry. He then turned and took the remains of the bowls and glasses into the kitchen were he put them all into the sink. On his return into the sitting room he got a fright. The door opened and she walked in. she looked him up and down, her gaze resting on his bare chest.

"Am… Booth?" she asked, looking back up at him.

"I spilled coke down my shirt and put them over there to dry." He gestured towards them.

"Right." she nodded. She was holding two pillows. Holding them up she said. "I thought you might need these." She walked over and placed them on the couch. He was about to reply when a noise outside caused him to leap into action. It sounded like a gunshot. He grabbed Brennan and pushed her onto the couch covering her with his own body. They were still for a few seconds.

"Booth I think it was a car." she whispered into his ear which was only a mere inch or two from her mouth due to their current position. He rose slightly. And looked at her.

"Are you sure?" then the door opened and Sam walked in. she wasn't looking at them.

"Hey thank God you're up! I was afraid Melissa's car backfiring would wake Parker up!" then she saw the two on the couch. "Well that's not Parker! Sorry I'll just… Bye." She went to bolt for the door but Booth jumped up.

"No Sam it's not like that I though the car backfire was a gunshot…" he started to explain but she was gone. Brennan laughed.

"God Angela is going to give us some interrogation tomorrow!"

"Yeah." He agreed. She stood up.

"Well goodnight." She too made for the door.

"Bones…" she turned back to him. "…I haven't decided yet wither or not I'm going to go with Sophie." He said. She came back over to him.

"Booth don't go!" she said taking his hand but immediately dropping it. "You can leave us again."

"Why?" he asked.

"Everything was wrong when you were away. I couldn't seem to function as well as normal. And Parker was fierce upset." She sank onto the couch.

"Bones if this baby is mine I have to go back."

"Booth you know as well as I do that the chances are that this baby isn't yours!" she said.

"But you know there is a slight chance that it could be!" he replied sitting down beside her. She looked into his eyes.

"Don't go." She pleaded both with her words and with her eyes. He couldn't help himself. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She melted into him. And returned the kiss. They broke apart and he smiled. She went to smile to but then her forehead creased.

"No. No Booth that was a mistake." She stood up and left the room.

"Bones…"


	22. Chapter 22

She had run from the room and straight up the stairs. Locking herself into her room she fell against the door. He couldn't do that. Not now. Not after he had left them all for so long! Not now that he could be leaving again. Not at all. She could still feel his lips on hers and it was driving her mad. If he left now she would have to go through it all again. She knew she had changed when he left and she had hated it. But it just seemed that whoever the F.B.I. sent over to work with them she just couldn't get along with. She just couldn't seem to work properly with anyone else. But this couldn't work he couldn't kiss her and then take off all over again! But it wasn't as if she had stopped him. She had kissed him back. And now he was down in her living room and she was up here. Went over to her bed and lay down. She tried to get to sleep, but ended up staring at the ceiling for most of the night.

Booth too couldn't fall asleep. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her but he couldn't help it. Brennan had only just let him back into her life and then he went and did that. At four o clock he decided to leave putting back on his shirt he tidied up the couch and wrote a note for Parker, saying he'd see him soon. Ensuring that the door was locked he drove home.

"Dr Bones!" Parker ran into the kitchen where Brennan was making lunch. She hadn't been surprised to find Booth gone in the morning. Parker had been slightly disappointed but the note had lifted his mood.

"Yes Parker?" he stuck out his hand.

"Dad's on the phone. He wants to talk to you." She took it and raised it to her ear.

"Booth?"

"Bones don't talk just listen. I'm sorry about last night I don't know what happened. But I need you to forget about it. Forget that I even came back." He was rushing through his sentences. "Sophie rang and her flight leaves in three hours. I have to go with her I can't chance losing this baby if it's mine! I'll have my own place so I can bring Parker over more then I used too. I need you to know that I don't want to go it's just something I need to do. I hope you can forgive me." He stopped talking. She couldn't take it in. "Don't tell Parker yet. Bye Bones."

"Booth…" but he had hung up.


	23. Chapter 23

An hour before:

"Seeley it's Sophie. My flight to London leave's in five hours. I thought you'd like to know." That was the third time he had replayed the message. It had been waiting for him when he got home. She was leaving. And he had to go with her. he couldn't just hope that the baby wasn't his. He had to be sure. He had to go back to London. _But Bones and Parker. _He thought _I can't just leave them again. Not after last night. _But he felt he had to. So he made what felt like the hardest phone call of his life…

"Parker can I talk to Bones?"


	24. Chapter 24

Booth put his bag up on the check in desk. He didn't want to do this. In an hour he would be on the plane back to London. Leaving all this behind again. He knew that this whole thing made him look like a complete idiot, but he knew what he was doing. At least he thought he did.

Brennan was at the airport. Well she was in a cubicle in the bathroom at the airport trying to decide wither or not to go out to him to tell him not to go, she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. She now knew just how much she needed him to stay. The door opened and someone walked in. they were on the phone.

"Josie? It's Sophie... I'm good you? ... Great. Marie I need you to air out the apartment for me I'm on my way back… yes I got him to come back… How? I told him I was pregnant… Of course I'm not! I just want to teach him a lesson." She laughed. "I'll see you in a few hours, my plane is boarding. See you." Brennan opened the door.

"Sophie. How could you?" she said. Sophie turned around.

"Ah Dr Brennan. I was beginning to thin you weren't going to come. But it turns out you've been hiding in here. You know in his eyes I could never compare to. I was just a replacement for you because h thought he couldn't have you. Well at the start anyway but now things have changed, he's leaving you… again." She smirked. "Why don't you just give up? Go back to your lab and forget about him." With that she walked out of the bathroom. Brennan tried to follow her but soon lost her in the crowd. She had to get to Booth and tell him. Looking up at the huge board that showed all the arrivals and departures she scanned through it looking for their flight.

"Gate 11." She said finally finding it. That was over at the other side of the airport and it was boarding in five minutes. She didn't think she could make it in time. And she didn't have any of his contact details for London. Parker had found his phone stuffed down the side of the couch that morning so she had no way of contacting him at all. She broke into a run dodging all the people that were in her way. Gate eleven, she could see the sign it was so close. She tried to get through the gate but security stopped her. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"BOOTH!" she roared. "Booth!" a few people turned to look at her, but she couldn't see Booth at all. He was gone. She turned to walk away, but as she did someone called her.

"Brennan!" she whipped around and saw him standing there. "Bones why are you here?"

"Booth oh thank God. I thought you'd gone through."

"I had but I heard you yelling." He smiled.

"Booth. Don't go!" she said grabbing his hand. Sophie came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Seeley why did you run off the plane is board… Oh Temperance hi." She pretended to be surprised. Booth took her hand off his shoulder.

"Sophie just because I'm coming back doesn't mean I forgive you." Then Brennan cut in.

"Booth she's not pregnant she lied to you! You don't have to go!" she blurted it all out.

"What! Where did you hear that Bones?"

"I heard her say it on the phone. You don't have to go!" she repeated as he turned to Sophie.

"Sophie?"

"Seeley." She paused and put on a sad face. "I just needed you to come back with me."

"What about the pregnancy test?"

"Booth it's very easy to make a simple home test like that show a positive if you have the right chemicals an…"

"Ok Bones, I get it!" he saw the look Sophie was giving Brennan. "Sophie what were you going to do in nine months when there's no baby?" he asked not falling for her mock sadness. Ever since he had come back he seemed able to resist all her old tricks.

"Seeley…" she laughed. "… I wasn't planning on keeping you around for that long. Just long enough to teach you that no-one breaks up with me." She said, with her voice being taken over with what Brennan could only call pure spite. She shrugged.

"You… you know what Sophie enjoy you're life. I hope Sean knows what he got himself into." He stepped back out through the gate. And walked away from her and came beside Brennan.

"Seeley. You're going to regret this believe me." He spun around on his heel.

"I already do Sophie. I regret missing five years with my son, my friends and the woman that I've loved for nine years." Brennan looked up at him. He didn't take his gaze from Sophie. She scowled and walked back towards the plane. "Au revoiur Sophie." He said waving. His gesture reminded her of the wave he had given when Sully had sailed off all those years ago. He smiled and looked down at her.

"Thank God I don't have to go back." He sighed.

"Yeah." She grinned.

"Now why didn't you want me to go?"

"I…Oh… for Parker, her was really upset when he heard you were doing back to London." She blushed slightly.

"And it had nothing to do with last night?" he grinned.

"Don't use your charm smile on me Booth!"

"Sign of respect Bones. Now don't change the subject."

"I'm sorry I ran off Booth. I just couldn't handle that knowing that you could leave me again."

"Oh…"

"And honestly I don't know if I can trust you again. You promised me you'd never betray me and you did. You left just like everyone else." She said unable to stop herself now.

"Bones. I'm sorry I'll never be able to tell you how much so but I'm sure I can try." He said taking her hand.

"I know you can." She smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. This time she knew that it wasn't a mistake. And he knew that he had finally come home…

_It's all over! Thank you for sticking with it and I hope you all hated Sophie as much as I did! I didn't think I could ever hate a character that I created myself, as I hated Sophie… I just want to say that I have absolutely nothing against French people! All the ones I know are lovely! It just so happened that Sophie felt French to me… ok so thanks and I hope you enjoyed._

_LOL_

_Grace (bonesmad)_


End file.
